Boo, Dude
Boo, Dude is the 26th episode of 6teen and the season finale of the first season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on October 20, 2005, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 6, 2008. Halloween is coming on, which means that the guys are going to prank Ron and that Coach Halder is going way overboard with his Halloween fun. Meanwhile, Caitlin tries to get a kiss from Talon. Plot Main Plot The gang is gathered around the Big Squeeze on Halloween when Jonesy brings up that he got a new job at the costume shop and as a result will be able to hook his friends up for free. Caitlin readily agrees, as she's going to a monster movie marathon with her newest flame Talon, but nobody else is interested: Nikki doesn't want to dress up at work, seeing as the Clones already plan to do that, and Jen is being forced to dress up as a pig by Coach Halder, who really loves Halloween. After this conversation concludes, Jonesy tells Caitlin that every year the guys get together to try and prank Ron on Halloween. Unfortunately, they haven't been very successful the past few years, and Ron is keeping an eye on them in order to prepare for their inevitable attempt. The boys have a trick up their sleeve: a book of great pranks. To demonstrate its power, Jude calls the Khaki Barn at Nikki's insistence and performs a prank on her co-workers. Even with the book, though, the guys are having a hard time coming up with something unexpected and impressive until Caitlin comes up with a suggestion of her own: why not slip a security tag into Ron's pocket so that he'll set off alarms all over the mall? The guys think that this is a great idea, and walk off to set it up until Caitlin calls Jonesy back. Caitlin needs Jonesy because she wants a guy's frame of mine. She's been on three dates with Talon and he still hasn't kissed her, so she wants to know what's going on. Jonesy then questions her about what she's been doing and comes to the conclusion that she's not presenting enough of a challenge to him. If she plays harder to get, Talon will be all over her. The guys then go out to set up the prank. While Jude distracts Ron, Jonesy slips the tag into his back pocket. They then follow Ron around the mall until he enters the Penalty Box, where he is subsequently threatened by a chainsaw-welding Coach Halder. Ron's nerves are made of steel, though, and he confronts the man without flinching a bit. When he pulls out his ticket book to write Coach Halder a ticket for improper use of gardening equipment, the tag slips out as well, and Ron realizes what the prank was. A new prank is needed, so they set one up involving Jude in a police officer's uniform. Unfortunately for them, Ron sees right through the charade and quickly unmasks Jude. After this, they try to scare him with a battery-operated toy rat, but the rat's batteries die immediately after it runs into Ron. When Ron spots it, he realizes it's another failed prank attempt, and he yells to the hidden pranksters that if this is the best that they can do, it'll be a quieter day than he was expecting. This only makes the would-be pranksters more motivate, and soon Jonesy has drawn up a new plan of attack. Since they know when Ron leaves the building, they'll block off the entrance to all the bathrooms except for one, then disable the lights in that bathroom, and then gather people in the restroom. When Ron uses the bathroom, they'll signal the group to kick open his stall door and take a picture of the rent-a-cop with his pants down. Of course, they need to make sure that Ron will need to use the bathroom, and for that Wyatt has just the ticket: a gigantic frozen coffee that he'll give to Ron as a gift. After Wyatt gives the coffee as a gift, Jen enlists Coach Halder as one of the scarers, and the boys begin to set up the bathroom. Jude uses juice crystals to make fake blood, while Jonesy prepares an additional prank: buttering the toilet seats. When Ron goes to use the toilet, not only will he be caught with his pants down, he'll be caught with his butt wedged in the toilet. When the big time comes, their victim sneaks into the restroom. When the stall door shuts, the pranksters creep out, and Coach Halder kicks open the stall door while wildly swinging his chainsaw. This causes their victim to scream just as Jude takes a picture of the scene. Immediately after that, the butter kicks in, and the victim slides into the toilet. However, Jen recognizes the scream and turns the lights on. Caitlin has been the victim of their prank, while Ron has stayed a step ahead of them by using the bathroom in the Khaki Barn. The next day, Ron comes by and gives tickets to all the guys before heading back to his office. However, with the failure of their Halloween prank, they've thought up a post-Halloween joke to play on Ron: set a chocolate cupcake on his chair in the hopes that he'll sit on it. Ron does, and spends the rest of the day walking around with a giant brown stain on the back of his pants. Sub-Plot One: Caitlin and Talon After Jonesy gives Caitlin his advice, Caitlin tries to play it cool around Talon by pretending to have a call on her cell phone when he passes her by at the Big Squeeze. Unfortunately, she gets an actual call in the middle of her fake conversation, making her look foolish. Her next idea is to look at magazines for suggestions, and sees that when a guy stares at your mouth, he's thinking of kissing you. When she goes for her coffee date with Talon, however, she goes with a piece of spinach caught in her teeth, which naturally draws Talon's eye. When he points this out, she leaves in shame. Caitlin comes to the conclusion that her last, best hope is to have an amazing costume and impress Talon at the movies with it. To do this, she gets a showgirl costume from Jonesy. However, when she shows up at the movie theater, it turns out that she's the only one who dressed up, which elicits laughter from the other partygoers. Talon stands by her, though, because he loves Halloween, and he reveals that he planned to dress up but was afraid that she'd think it lame. His admission helps turn the tide of the audience, as several people at the movies wanted to dress up for Halloween as well, and soon Talon and Caitlin have a good time watching the movie. After it ends, however, Caitlin needs to pee, and finds that the only open restroom is the men's room in the food court. With Talon standing guard, she enters the restroom, but finds that the lights are off inside. She makes her way too a stall and prepares herself, but as she does she hears footsteps. Suddenly, a man in a hockey mask and coveralls bursts through the shut stall door and swings a chainsaw in her direction while screaming. This frightens Caitlin, and she screams just as Jude pops up to take a photo. At that moment, the butter kicks in, and she slides into the toilet. However, Jen has figured out that the wrong person is in the stall, stops the prank, and helps her back into Talon's arms. Sub-Plot Two: Coach Halder Vorhees At the Penalty Box, not only is Jen being forced to wear an ugly costume, but her boss is taking way too much pleasure in scaring customers. He is so gung-ho to scare that he's taking any possible victim, from old to young, and not even a ticket from the mall rent-a-cop does anything to make him ease off. Jen's commissions are in serious jeopardy because of his scaring, and she doesn't know how to make him stop until she sees him driven into a panic when Stanley enters the store dressed as a giant mouse. This gives Jen an idea, and soon she replaces the batteries in the toy mouse and uses it to scare Coach Halder. Once he's been properly frightened, she gets through to him that he's going way over the top for Halloween. To mitigate his disappointment, however, she suggests that he scare somebody who needs it, and enlists him into the big bathroom prank. Quotes *'Guy:' Yo Miss Piggy, digging the snout man! *'Ron:' I've got my eye on you, punks. Wyatt: Glad to know we're safe and sound. *'Caitlin:' (pretending to talk on the phone) I know, it's gonna be such a kicking party! I'm so glad you're coming out. You have to wear that super-cute red– (Her phone rings.) ...dress. Talon: Are you gonna answer that? *'Coach Halder:' Yes! I love it when they drop like that! Gosh Halloween is fun! Yeah! Jen: Um, he really likes Halloween. (Her customer runs out of the store screaming.) Coach Halder: (patting his chainsaw) Nice work, Sally. *'Ron:' I eat worms like you for breakfast. Jude: Right. Right then. Have a good day. *''(Ron walks into the Penalty Box and sets off the alarm.)'' Coach Halder: Ah. Fresh meat. (Halder charges the rent-a-cop in full Jason-Voorhees style glory.) Coach Halder: AAH! You have two choices! I can hold you for questioning or cut off your arms! (Coach Halder pokes his chainsaw at the mall cop. Ron doesn't flinch.) Ron: Questioning...by whom? Coach Halder: By the law. You set my alarm off. Ron: I am the law. And you're breaking Section 48, Subsection B: Improper use of gardening tools. *'Ron:' You're from the precinct? Jude: That's right dude. Ron: Then you won't mind quoting Section 65 Subsection D of the Mall Security Act. Jude: That's an easy one. No uh, spitting in the fountain? Ron: Mmm. Jude: No loitering? Ron: Mmm. Jude: No stealing cookies. Ron: (pulling off the fake mustache) No impersonating an officer. *'Jonesy:' The rat is dead! The rat is dead! *'Coach Halder:' Aah, smell that fear. I love the smell of fear. Jen: Yeah. Great. Coach Halder: GREAT BASKETBALLS! WHAT'S THAT?!? *'Penalty Box Customer:' (on top of a fake mountain) AAAH! Jen: I promise, if you come down, he will not saw your arms off with a chainsaw. Coach Halder: I might! *'Wyatt:' Why is this blood blue? Jude: We don't know if alien or werewolf blood is the same as ours. Who's to say it's not blue? *'Coach Halder:' AAAH! TIME TO DIE, SISSY BOY! Trivia *'Goof': Whenever "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" was listed on Cartoon Network's schedule, this episode always aired in its place. *This is one of the holiday specials. The others are the earlier "Deck the Mall" and "Stupid Over Cupid", and the later "6teen: Dude of the Living Dead," "Midnight Madness," "Snow Job," and "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas." *It is revealed that Coach Halder has a fear of rodents in general and mice and rats specifically. This is because he once got a rat (or a mouse) in his jockstrap. *At least two customers were scared so badly by Coach Halder that they needed to be attended to by paramedics. *Some of the characters wear costumes to celebrate Halloween. In order of appearance: **Jen - a lame pig costume (given to her by Coach Halder and later discarded) **Coach Halder - hockey mask, coveralls and chainsaw **Charlie Dobbs - a mummy **Caitlin - Vegas Showgirl (although when asked what she is, she doesn't know, as the costume was given to her by Jonesy) **Talon - a Batman-style costume *This is the first time Jude's last name is said in the show. Jude uses it when trying to trick Ron, introducing himself as "Officer Lizowski, city police." *This is the first time the pregnant lady appears on the show. She returns in "Welcome to the Darth Side" when Jonesy is selling "environmentally-friendly" plastic wrap and later shows up in "Smarten Up," when Jonesy delivers her baby. *Caitlin mentions that Talon hasn't kissed her after several dates. Incidentally, him actually kissing her was what caused her to break up with him, as he "kissed like a golden retriever." *The successful prank that the boys play on Ron ends with him walking around with a brown stain on the back of his pants. This also happened to Jen (in a flashback) in "Pillow Talk." **According to the boys of the main six, they've been pulling pranks on Ron every year on Halloween ever since their mothers told them that they were too old to go trick-or-treating anymore. Gallery Jen concerned about Halder.jpg|Jen concerned about Coach Halder. Vcap03002.jpg|Jen dressed as a pig. Caitlin&Talon02.jpg|Caitlin and Talon sharing a drink. Vcap03010.jpg|Jen laughing. The Clones dressed up as barbies.jpg|The Clones, dressed up as Barbies, dressing a skeleton as a shopper. Caitlin&Talon01.jpg|Caitlin and Talon in their Halloween costumes Boo Dude.png|"Um, he really likes Halloween." Screen Shot 2016-10-07 at 8.20.29 PM copy.jpg|"TIME TO DIE, SISSY BOY!" Caitlin_Screams.jpg|Caitlin screams. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Videos